Camp Counselor
by Grace Furey
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction so please R&R!  The book? It's about a girl who finds out she's a shifter  werewolf  two weeks before she turns for the first time!
1. Chapter 1

**_Opening__ Note:_******_Hey guys! So, as you probably already know, this is my first fan fiction! Please R&R! I would love to know what people think of this!_

_Also; a special thanks to my dear friends CherryBlossomSpring and Sincerely~Tragedy who pushed me into this!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Camp Counselor<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prolouge<strong>_

I ran through the woods as fast as I could, praying that I could get far enough away. But my leg stang and was bleeding like I'd never bled before. All I wanted was to be back home, in my soft, warm bed, but that couldn't happen. I couldn't go back home. Not for a while at least. Not while I was being chased. Not while I was trying to figure out who I was...

My long, red hair was flying behind me as I ran and I felt beautiful, powerful, and like the weakest person in the world all at once.

I could hear my heart racing. Feel it pounding against my rib cage. I closed my eyes, but my feet were moving silently, and not slipping over anything. I'd never been able to do that before. Usually I made as much noise as a giant!

I could hear the pounding of my chaser after me. He'd been chasing me for a while. What time was it? I knew it was sometime at night. But I had to be somewhere. I had to be there by twelve. By the time the moon was at it's peek.

I made myself look up. The moon was almost at it's peek! I made myself go faster and took a sharp left turn.

I heard a howl and stopped dead in my traks. I knew that sound. The was the sound of Lucas. My mate. My forever... Why was he howling? I looked at he night sky. I had all of about twenty seconds to get where I wanted to be.

I checked my watch, which comfirmed that. If there was ever a time to run my heart out, it was now.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

**2 Weeks Earlier...**

"So...?" Brittany leaned in so close I could smell her breath, which smelled like wet dog. "Are you excited?" She asked.

"For what?" I asked innocently, trying not to cringe at the smell of her breath.

"It's your first day as a counselor!" She squealed, dropping her pen.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess." I bent and picked up her pen.

"Only. 'I guess'?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"Yeah. Well. I'm excited to see Lucas again." I leaned closer to her again, remembering last summer, when I first met Brittany, Lucas, Conner, Lidnsey, and Rafe. Brittany, the easily excited, talketive one. Lucas, the mysterious hottie with a nice butt, the real tall, dark and hansome, with a touch of dangerous! Conner, The youngest of the three guys, but deffinetly the strongest, also talketive and easily excited. Lidnsey, the hiker, they all loved nature, but Lidnsey was the one who was always outside, she put us all to shame with how much she was outside! Rafe, The big, tough and quiet guy, not much more to say about him. And then there's me. The outgoin newbie who's just taken Brittany's place as second most outdoorsie!

This was my first summer as one of them. They're all camp counselors, and this was my first time as a counselor. I was there the summer before, with my parents, but that was just because they wanted to bring me to the place my _real_ parents died. Yes. I was adopted. My parents were killed when I was, like, five. I don't remember much about it. Just that they took me out for a hike at night and some hunters thought my parents were _bears_!

"You liked Lucas, did ya? No surprise there. All the girls do. Except Lidnsey and myself. We like Conner. Uuugh! I hate that we both like Conner! He's always been with Lidnsey so I'm just the jealous bitch on the sidelines! Anyway. You, Lidnsey and myself are the only ones who know. And the only ones who _can_ know. I feel bad for Rafe though. No one likes him. I think it's because he's so quiet nobody knows enough about him to like him..." She looked around like she thought someone would overhear, even though we were walking in the middle of the forest.

"Yes. I liked Lucas." I blushed, then snapped back saying, "And, why would you tell Lidnsey that you're in love with the guy she's been dating forever?"

"Because she caught my doodling his name in my binder!" She squeaked and blushed at the same time and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Where's our cabin, Dreamy Eyes?" I teased.

"Come on, Blushy!" She teased back, and the we went stright to our cabin.

I'd hardly started unpacking before I heard Lidnsey and Brittany fighting. They hardly ever got along. Understandable since they both liked the same guy.

"You Slut!" Lidnsey yelled, throwing a table lamp at Brittany. Her long, white blonde hair braided and still flying all over. Even in a braid Lidnsey hair was perfect, and nearly to her hips. Mine is only down to mid-back when it's _not_ up.

"_ME_? What did I do?" Brittany yalled back, dodging a plate. Her long black hair also flying all over the place. Hers is only a couple inches longer than mine, but still.

"Umm. Guys? What's going on?" I asked, careful not to get in the middle.

Thy both whipped their heads around to look at me, as if realizing for the first time that I was there. Lidnsey looked like a wolf. Dark, fierce and dangerous, and also scary. Brittany looked just as fierce, dangerous, and scary, only without the dark part that made Lidnsey look like a wolf.

"Foget it!" Lidnsey practically growled. Sixteen year old girls aren't supposed to be that scary. But, with Lidnsey, it wasn't _entirely_ unbeleivable. What with her wardrobe full of army/camo shorts and shirts and all. Plus her love of dark colours. She did have some bright, girly colours and stuff, but she only wore those when the laundry wasn't done or when she had a really important date.

"Umm... Okay...?" I backed down and went to finish unpacking, but decided to take a detour and go out the back door. Figuring I'd go get the guy they were probably fighting about.

"Is Conner aroud?" I asked when Lucas answered the guys' cabin. He didn't have his shirt on and I saw, for the first time, how ripped he really was. My heart started racing and I silently begged for him to just say no so I could walk away.

"Yes." He said instead. "But he's in the shower. What is it?"

"Oh. Nothing. Just... Lidnsey... And... Brittany... They..." I choked on everyword and had to start over. "Lidnsey and Brittany are fighting over him and I j- just thought he might be able to break them up..." Great. I'd embarresssed myself in front of the guy I liked _and_ betrayed Brittany. This day was getting worse and worse!

"Why would Brit- Does Brittany _like_ Conner?" he asked, walking outside and closing the door behind him.

"No! Why would you say that?" I answered, way too quickly.

I could see him holding back a smirk. "Why else would she be fighting Lidnsey about _him_?" He asked, just for my amusement.

"I don't know. I just heard his name in the fight so..." I tried to hide my tension and the fact that I was lying. I'd never been a good liar.

I obviously didn't make the cut 'cause he smirked and walked toward our cabin. Leaving me in his shadow. "You coming?" He called over his shoulder.

I snapped back and stupidly said, "Yeah!" and tripped trying to chase after him. I heard him chuckle. A low, sexy sound that would set any girl on edge.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

I didn't sleep at _all_ that night. I mean, sure, I got a half hour over the course of twelve hours... But that was only because I got tired of watching Lidnsey punch her pillows. But I was always woken (and kept) up by her screaching.

In the morning, I was the first one up. I looked down at my fluffy, pink, penguin pajamas and decided to go change, suddenly thankful Lidnsey and Brittany had gone to bed before I got changed... I didn't have bed head, 'cause I was never asleep long enough to get it.

Brittany woke up second, ten minutes after I had changed into skinny jeans and a teal tank top. I was instantly jealous of her pajamas! Hers were just a plain purple top that said "LOVER" on it in big, bold, green letters and flanel pants that were horizontaly striped purple, teal, white, green and red. She _did_ have bed head though. And her pajamas were wrinkled.

"What happened to _you_?" I laughed, nearly spitting out the milk I was drinking.

"I went to sleep. You?" She asked, scratching the side of her head.

"I didn't..." I sipped my milk and looked away.

"Why not?" Brittany pushed.

"Lidnsey." I said simply.

"Lidnsey...?" She hammered.

"Was screaming all night and I couldn't focus on sleeping!" I yelled, frustated and cranky 'cause of my lack of sleep...

"Jeez. I just wanted to know! You don't have to go all diva crazy on me!" She came and sat next to me on the couch.

I looked at her and smiled. She was a really good friend.

We started laughing about stupid T.V. shows and Lidnsey walked in. Her blue whale pajamas were even more wrinkled than Brittany's, and her hair and face were a mess.

"Have either of you seen the asprin?" She could barely get the words out.

"Top shelf of the medicine cabinet. You look like a zombie." Brittany answered.

"Thanks." She sniffed and started walking away.

"Lidns?" I asked before she could leave.

"Huh?" She grunted.

"Why were you screaming last night?" I didn't know if I wanted the answer, but I had to ask.

"I had a bit of a bad dream." She turned again, but I didn't let her leave.

"A bit? You were screeching your lungs out! You sounded like someone was trying to murder you!" I stood up and yelled.

"After last night... I wouldn't be surprised if someone _had _murdered me. Look. I'm sorry if I kept you up. I really, and truly am. But it was just a dream... A scary, un-wanted, horrible dream that still has me wheeling." She turned again, and I called her back, again.

"You sounded like you were in pain." I sat back down, understanding the horror dreams can give, having had quite a few about my real parents.

"I was."

"What was it?"

"My mom..." She walked away, almost in tears.

"What's up with her?" I asked Brittany.

"Her mom died six months ago. She was there. She wouldn't tell us what happened... But she cried for weeks and weeks. She's been having nightmares about it ever since... And her nightmares never follow what really happened... And it hurts her... I have to go get changed." She answered. And then I was alone.

_Dear Lindsey and Brittany,_

_Okay, yes. I'm gone. But don't worry! I'm just out for a walk (or _hike_, I guess). I'll be back in an hour or so._

_Kayla._

I wrote. I stuck the note to the fridge and walked out in the hiking boots I bought last summer.

"Kayla? KAYLA?" I heard the familiar sound of Lidnsey and Brittany yelling my name, but I also heard a deeper, male voice. Lucas, I guessed.

I didn't want them to come find me. I wanted to stay out there and enjoy the forest. So I started running. I ran and ran and only stopped when I stepped in something wet. I looked down to see the I was standing in the middle of a little lake/pond.

"Great." I muttered. It was more of a river... And a deep one, at that. I was an _excellent_ swimmer. But... I was wearing clothes... And I didn't have a bathing suit with me.

"KAYLA!" I heard them call again.

"All or nothing." I convinced myself and swam to the other side, and then hid so they wouldn't find me while I dried off.

I put my head back and fell asleep.

"She's gotta be around here somewhere..." I heard Brittany's voice and bolted awake. I checked my watch. I'd slept for over thirty minutes!

"Here!" I called, stumbling out of my hiding place.

"Where _were_ you?" Lidnsey practically shrieked.

Lucas wasn't with them anymore.

"I wa-" I started, but was cut off by a loud howl from deep in the forest.

I knew I should be scared. But I wasn't. I was intruiged. I wanted to find the creature that made that beautiful sound.

I looked at Brittany and Lidnsey and they didn't look scared either, more... Worried. And... I guess, surprised.

Why? I wondered.

"What was that?" I asked softly.

"Nothing." They snapped at the same time.

"We have to get back to the cabin." Brittany said.

"Now!" Lidnsey finished for her.

"Okay...?" I followed them back to the cabin as that howl sounded on and off again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3**_

The next day was hell.

The first group of campers showed up so we had to take them out. And they weren't here for a night or two... No. This was a group of university scientists who wanted two weeks in the woods to study plant and animal life...

"Okay!" I heard Lucas yell. He was in charge of this expedition? I perked up right away!

Everyone gathered around, including the scientist people.

"We are going into the woods for the first time this summer!" Lucas began and everyone (except a couple of the university guys) immediatly turned all their attention over to Lucas. Me more than anyone. "Yes! Most of us are probably a bit rusty, seeing how we haven't done this for a year!" He paused and pointed to me and my heart completely stopped, "And We also have a new counselor! Kayla," He took his hand down and continued, "camped here last year and wanted to be a counselor this year! Now! Back to where we're going!"

"Into the woods!" Some idiot in the scientist group yelled.

Lucas whipped around on him and spat, "Would _you_ like to lead?"

The guy shook his head violently and stuttered, "N-n-n-n-n-no-no sir!"

Lucas smirked and went back to his speech. "We are going deeper than any other campers have ever gone! We will Be out there for two weeks, so don't piss us off!" Lucas laughed a hearty, deep, sexy laugh that had every hair on my body on end. "And now!" Lucas yelled over the laughter of, well, everyone. "We walk! I hope you're all wearing the right shoes! Ladies! High heals don't do any good in the muddy forest!" He laughed again and walked into the woods, beckoning the group to follow.

* * *

><p>Conner and Rafe were in the middle of the group, Lidnsey and Brittany were in the back, and me? I was up front next to Lucas.<p>

Everyone walked in silence for a while. And it was one of those uncomfortable silences where it was only silent because no one knew what to say.

I was ready to go to the back where Brittany and Lidnsey were probably chatting away when Lucas leaned closer and whispered, "I read your file."

I jumped at his sudden desire to talk and also at what he said.

"Are you jumpy?" He kept his voice low, obviously not wanting to be overheard.

"NO!" I answered way to quickly. I caught my breath and said, "No. I am not jumpy. I just, you startled me. That's all."

He giggled and said, "So."

Again, he startled me, but I didn't jump this time. "So...?"

"I read your file." He repeated.

"Yeah. I got that. You're the head counselor, though. It's your job!" I answered plainly.

"Whatever. Anyway. Theres a river coming up and according to your file you're the best swimmer here. Three milliseconds from making the Olympic team? Never could do that. I'm in college on a track scholarship, but yours will probably be for swimming. So. Anyway. The river coming up is really deep and I need you to cross last in case something happens. We're pretty good swimmers, the rest of us. But if you're as good as you're made out to be you're much better. So, you get to skip along to the back and Swim last. 'Kay? Good." And he shooed me away.

* * *

><p>"Okay!" He yelled after a few more minutes. We stopped and heard the roar of the river. "We have to cross this river, but ther is no bridge so we have to swim!" He yelled over the river's loud roars. "I will go first and tie a rope to a tree on the other side and Rafe will tie the other end to this tree here!" He held up a rope and pointed at a steady-looking tree.<p>

Everyone nodded and so he dove.

Rafe, who was holding the other end of the rope, tied it tightly to the tree.

"Okay!" Lucas called when he was on the other side and had the rope tied "Now, hold the rope above your heads and one by one you're going to step into the water and make your way across! Holding the rope over-head the whole time!" He enunciated very clearly and the scientists slowly started across, a counselor going after every two or three, until finally, I was the only one left.

I grabbed the rope and stepped into the freezing water.

After about a second in the water it warmed up and I started across slowly, trying to get my footing, aware that everyone was watching me.

I was doing fine and was about half way across when I heard Brittany scream, "Kayla watch out!"

I looked up in time to see a rock come at me before it smashed me in the temple.


End file.
